


Locked Out

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humor, Ignis Scientia is So Done, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: Gladio and Noctis bask in a morning alone in the motel.





	Locked Out

A pale light drifts through the dark curtains, sun just barely rising over the horizon to usher in a new day. A young man groans groggily and then yawns, shifting out of the warm, ample embrace of his lover.

 Slipping out of the bed, he pads barefooted across the cold, hard floor and peeks into the awakening world. He squints as he tries to absorb the beauty of the morning, but it’s much too bright for his blurry, blue eyes to comprehend at once.

 He closes his eyes and lets the sun bathe his face in the radiant warmth. It’s so quiet, except for the deep, resonating breath of the slumbering elder man.

 Glancing back, he looks to the other bed.

 Empty.

 Good. That means they are alone, free to spend this morning with one another instead of having to be bothered about their rituals of every new day. The daily burden of dressing and eating, the challenge of maps and the cost of petrol, the humdrum duty of being born a prince…

 Noctis shakes himself of those headaches and walks back over to the bed, crawling on top of his lover’s broad chest. He lays himself flat upon him, smiling when his lover runs a gentle hand up and down his back.

 “Morning already?” This is his lover’s baritone voice that snuggles inside of his ear.

 Noctis sniggers. “Damn… right?”

 Gladio chuckles sleepily and sends Noctis on a thumping ride, laughter bouncing him on his belly. “Yeah, right… Means Prompto and Iggy’ll be back soon, huh?”

 “Mm,” Noctis mumbles, having no desire to dignify that question with a proper answer. “Don’t wanna leave yet.”

 “Got to, baby.” Gladio sounds completely awake now. He sits up and pulls Noctis close. “But lemme tell ya… last night? Totally worth the morning blow today.”

 Blowing on his bangs, Noctis shows off his pouty lips in a very obvious nose kiss. “So, you sayin’ you can’t function unless you have sex?”

 “I’m sayin’,” Gladio whispers, finger circling Noctis’s nipple. “Warm-ups ain’t a bad thing when you’re goin’ hikin’ the next day.”

 Noctis hauls himself onto his knees, sitting on Gladio’s legs. “Thought I was more important to you than that?”

 Gladio nuzzles his lean, thin chest and kisses at his throat. When Noctis is being whiny, Gladio is always at his most playful. “Want me to show you - again - how important you are to me?”

 Noctis pushes Gladio against the bed and straddles his waist, their half erections rubbing on each other as he rolls his hips on top of him. “I love a second round,” Noctis growls.

 “And I love you…  _ gods _ …” Gladio lets out a groan as Noctis continues to gyrate against him, leaning in to kiss him, stopping just before his lips.

 “Don’t be corny… ‘kay?”

 The bed frame creaks and bounces as the two men make love. Through the middle, Gladio is now heaving and sweating over Noctis’s bent body, thrusting steadily into the prince as he moans for more.

 Gladio can hear himself as their heavy breaths echo around the walls of the motel room, wet flesh slapping over and over, occasionally squelching when he rolls fast and hard. Noctis calls his name, crying out for him in the sweetest, most pathetic voice Gladio’s heard only in the middle of sex.

 “Gladio! Gladio…”

 “Baby… Six, Noct… baby, you g-got it…”

 Footsteps, and the faint sound of two other young men from outside - higher pitched, and strongly accented - filter through the noise of passion, and Gladio stops all movement.

 “Gladio…?” Noctis is panting as he reaches up to touch Gladio’s face, fingers scraping over his scruff. “Why’d you... stop…?”

 “They’re back,” Gladio whispers irritably, face planted in Noctis’s neck. “What you… wanna do?”

 Noctis throws his arms around him and moans at him. “Pretend they’re not even here.”

 “Whatever you say, babe.” Gladio begins again and earns himself a happy squeal from his prince as they soon reach climax, both laughing heartily without a care in the world that their best friends stand within earshot.

 “Again!? Man, those two are like bunnies!”

 Ignis sighs and tosses Prompto the motel key, walking away from the door. “Do let me know when Noct begins craving carrots… Then we’ll know how serious they are about keeping us out of every motel this side of Lucis.”


End file.
